A Parallel Universe
by DanielleElricx
Summary: In a world where the deceased mangaed to exist. A world known as Munich Germany during the year of 1912, a golden haired boy lost hope after coming to this world with his younger brother. Until he sees him beyond the gate. RoyEd. Might be deathfic l8r.
1. The Memories

**FULL SUMMARY: **In an unreal world, where familiar faces and even those of the deceased friends and family managed to exist. In a world called Germany, a young golden haired teenage boy is left to believe that since he has left his real home with his brother, that there is nothing left for him. That is.. Until he sees the face of the one, he cannot seem to forget.

**DISCLAIMER: **DanielleElricx doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala.

"_**A Parallel Universe"**_

**_Chapter One; The Memories._**

A flame crackled as shadows from the trickling fire danced upon the pale skin of a boy with sun-kissed hair. His blank eyes stared endlessly at the flame; reminding him of the memories that he could never escape. He tried to keep his memory vague, so he wouldn't regret anything. But he did.

A door opened with a hair raising squeal, but it didn't seem to bother the teenager. "Brother?" A brown haired boy shifted into the room and peered at the golden locks of the teen sitting near the fire. "Brother, I'm going out."

"With the girl from the store- Winry, right?" The older one responded timidly.

The smokey-brown headed boy grinned sheepishly as a tint of red struck his face.

"I'm happy for you, Alphonse."

"Edward?"

"You've got everything now. It's all being served to you on a silver platter, and you just can't help but to take what you can. I guess this world has really taken to your prayers. Or maybe its, its own way of providing for you ever since you've regained your own flesh…"

Alphonse sighed heavily and leaned a bit to get a better view of the metal arm that his brother bared. There was only one of them, now, facing the sins they've caused.. And Alphonse couldn't do anything except feel as much as a burden as the metallic sheet metal did to his brother. Alphonse set a few pounds* on the table. "Brother.. You'll find what you're looking for, soon enough."

They both knew that Edward wasn't looking for a silly little stone any longer. They knew alchemy could not be used ever again in their new world. And what Edward sought out was a piece of his body, but it wasn't attached...

Once Edward heard the front door close with a squeak, he turned to the coffee table with tears swarming in his golden eyes. He couldn't bring up the confidence or courage to tell himself that his heart would regain the flame that once lit his way through the dark abyss called life.

_**End, of Chapter One; The Memories.**_

_The * or star marked the word; pound. I wasn't sure what currency they used- so I used British currency._

**A/N:** Did you enjoy it? Then leave a review!


	2. Old Faces

**FULL SUMMARY: **In an unreal world, where familiar faces and even those of the deceased friends and family managed to exist. In a world called Germany, a young golden haired teenage boy is left to believe that since he has left his real home with his brother, that there is nothing left for him. That is.. Until he sees the face of the one, he cannot seem to forget.

**DISCLAIMER: **DanielleElricx doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala.

"_**A Parallel Universe"**_

_**Chapter Two; Old Faces.**_

Once Alphonse was truly gone, Ed grabbed the pile of pounds he left on the table. After locking up, he began descending down a set of stairs that led to the streets below. With the last click of his heel off of the metal staircase, a blonde short haired woman with gorgeous green eyes turned to meet Edward's golden ones with a bright grin.

"How are you and your brother, dear?"

Edward returned with a half-hearted grin. "Hello Gracia. We are quite all right. And yourself?"

Gracia only grinned then shifted her gaze at a local cop- Maes Hughes.

Hughes had always stared intently at Gracia during his shift. It was obvious that some sort of feeling was triggered once Maes laid eyes on the beautifully stunning woman. The flame that had shown in Maes' eyes gave Edward a slight tinge of disgust in his stomach. He felt it every time he saw Maes staring at Gracia.

Maes walked over in a graceful manor and whispered sweet words into Gracia's ear, which caused her to turn several shades darker than the darkest red there is, and she giggled somewhat childishly.

Edward was relieved that he had left just before Hughes walked over to Gracia. Not that he did not want to say hello to his friend, but when he was around lovers, he just could not take the pain that his heart inflicted on his rib cage. It always felt as if something, just_ something, _wanted out, but he could not tell what it was. Edward did not understand the meaning of _love _any longer. However, if you asked him, he could most certainly tell you the definition of _heartache._

**_End of Chapter Two; Old Faces._**

**A/N: **I could feel the pain and agony as I wrote this. XD It hurt badly. I have a real bad thing for imagery. I guess it is my calling to just write imagery in nearly every paragraph.


	3. Munich's Buffet

**FULL SUMMARY: **In an unreal world, where familiar faces and even those of the deceased friends and family managed to exist. In a world called Germany, a young golden haired teenage boy is left to believe that since he has left his real home with his brother, that there is nothing left for him. That is.. Until he sees the face of the one, he cannot seem to forget.

**DISCLAIMER: **DanielleElricx doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala.

"_**A Parallel Universe"**_

_**Chapter Three; Munich's Buffet.**_

As Edward strode along the curbside, he noticed a small shop that wouldn't normally catch his eye.

It was tiny, almost similar to a dollhouse that a little girl would cherish. Though it wasn't a house in particular, of course it was a building; but it seemed to be a little restaurant. What a coincidence that his golden eyes would meet such a well-built stack of red bricks, which was ironically just in time for lunch!

His tiny legs, one clanking along the way, swept him into the tiny shop, and toward the counter that was covered with a tick glass. Through the glass, was a magnificent display of the foods that were to be served in the small shop, and boy, did they look delicious? Each food was clearly made by mere human hands. Unlike the other world, where grass could quickly be transmuted into bread just by simply clapping and placing your hands on the outer rim of a specific circle.

His golden gaze hovered over the scrumptious food and toward a desert counter where each desert was either vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry flavored. The pastries had been drenched in another flavor of icing and on top would lay a beautifully crafted icing rose, only in strawberry.

The drool from the golden haired teen was now visible, and a light tint of pink fled over his soft ivory face as he wiped away the clear strand hanging from his lower lip. He turned to examine the room and any remaining costumers from the earlier hours- but to his surprise, he found no one.

The only things that were in the room now were Edward, and the food that lay behind a glass counter. Of course, Edward would have thought about devouring the food within one gulp and quickly taking his exit through the single glassed door that he had previously entered, but both his dignity, and a raven-haired man that arose from an entryway in the back shattered his hopes of doing so.

The man was tall, and had eyes the color of onyx. His dark hair made his skin seem paler than what it truly was, and the dark polo shirt and white apron didn't seem to help. He tilted his head to the side which allowed several strands of his jet black hair to swoop to the side as well, and greeted the stunned blonde with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Munich's Buffet!" His onyx eyes seemed to burn with enthusiasm and possibly hope that Edward would buy something.

"..Roy?" Edward bluntly let out while staring at the man, whom seemed utterly shocked that the golden haired boy that he had never seen in his life before until now, had just recited his name so casually.


	4. Surreal

**FULL SUMMARY: **In an unreal world, where familiar faces and even those of the deceased friends and family managed to exist. In a world called Germany, a young golden haired teenage boy is left to believe that since he has left his real home with his brother, that there is nothing left for him. That is.. Until he sees the face of the one, he cannot seem to forget.

**DISCLAIMER: **DanielleElricx doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala.

"_**A Parallel Universe"**_

_**Chapter Four; Surreal.**_

The raven-haired man seemed shocked. How did this random teenager know his name?

"U-Uh.. May I ask how you know me?"

Edward let out a sharp sigh as his head fell to the glass counter, with golden strands still following. "It's a bit of a tough thing to explain.."

The man grinned as if he were willing to push is aside, yet he clearly wouldn't give up. "I'm all ears."

After about two hours of explaining his alchemic world and how he was sent beyond a gate into some sort of portal to where they were now, the man was still confused.

"So.. You're from a different world, and in your world a man that looks the same as me and is also named Roy Mustang, is a Brigadier General in the state military?"

The golden haired boy nodded. "There was also a man like Officer Hughes. His name was Maes Hughes too, and his appearance was the exact same. But he was a Lieutenant Colonel. When he died, they promoted him two ranks which made him a Brigadier General. There was also a woman like Gracia, she was Hughes' wife. A girl like the flower shop helper, Winry. Except my Winry was an automail mechanic," He rolled up the sleeve of his white button-up shirt and revealed the metallic surface to the raven-haired man. "She made this for me when I lost my arm and leg after trying to resurrect my mother with my brother, whose here, Alphonse."

The man nodded then concluded the conversation with a simple statement such as, "And the man Mustang, was your partner that you lost and can't forget."

Edward's gaze shifted to the table top that his upper body had been leaning on for a while. He inhaled, then sharply exhaled while intertwining his fingers and leaning his head down against his forearms. "Yeah."

Roy smiled somewhat sympathetic for the teen and set a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and a red rose that sat on top, that Edward had been eyeing before. "I may not be like him in anyway, but I can sure as hell be of some help to you if you need."

Ed only replied with a small grin just before he took a nip at the bit of cupcake that had made it's way to his fork. "Well, at least you're nothing like the bastard general with a god complex. You actually give me sweets!"

The man chuckled and probably regretted that he gave Ed one of the sweetest pastries that there was. "Why wouldn't he?"

Edward grinned wildly and the memories that would strike him before, leaving depression across the pale ivory wrist that would always be shielded with a long sleeve. "I always got a real bad sugar rush, then I'd take out any stress on him."

Roy sweatdropped uneasily. "Would you like the rest of that to go?"


End file.
